deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sauron's Army
A barren, volcanic wasteland of ash, dust, and lava, Mordor is the home of the Dark Lord Sauron. Protected by three mountain ranges, and the Black Gate, Mordor is nearly unconquorable. But the Black Gate is not just for keeping Sauron's enemies out, it's also for keeping his servents in, because most of Sauron's servents dislike him. But as long as Sauron lives, they serve him unquistionably. Battle vs. Saito Hiraga (by SPARTAN 119) "Where am I?", Saito Hiraga thought. Saito look around him. Before him stood a massive black gate, out of which marched a horde of soldiers in black armor. Looking at his feet, he noticed an AK47, a Sig Sauer P226, and three M72 LAW tubes had been transported with him. "This looks just like that scene from Lord of the Rings", Saito thought. Suddenly, one of the catapults on top of the gate fired, its projectile landing only about twenty feet to the right of Saito. Seconds later, thousands of arrows flew at him from the gate and the army below. Saito dove for cover. As he did, he grabbed an M72 LAW and fired it at the catapult on top of the Black Gate, sending it up in a ball of fire, which also killed 20 orcs near the siege engine. (1980 Orcs], 1000 Uruk-Hai, 10 Cave Trolls, 1 Nazgul, 1 Mangonel remaining) Saito slung the two remaining LAWs over his shoulder, held the SiG in his pocket, and picked up the AK47, setting the weapon to semi automatic and took aim, firing an individual shot, which picked off an Orc archer. Then, he took out an Uruk-Hai crossbowman. This repeated for several more times, picking off about 30 assorted enemies before he had to reload (1960 Orcs, 990 Uruk-Hai, 10 Trolls, 1 Nazgul, 1 Mangonel remaining) Saito reloaded his rifle as rapidly as he could and fired off more shots into the enemy, slowly dwindling their number, however, there were far to many to eliminate like this. Then, Saito saw it, a way to cause massive damage to the forces of Mordor: A loose scree slope along the side of a mountain, directly below enemy army. Saito got out his second M72 LAW and took aim at some particularly loose rocks in the talus slope. Saito pressed the firing button on top of the launcher, sending a 66mm anti-tank rocket flying at the slope. The rocket exploded on impact, loosening the slope, sending a river of boulders, some as large as cars sliding downhill, crushing orcs, Uruk-Hai, and even a couple cave trolls. When the dust cleared, the seven hundred Orcs and 200 Uruk-Hai lay dead, crushed under the boulders. (1260 Orcs, 790 Uruk-Hai, 7 Trolls, one Nazgul, one Fell Beast, One Mangonel remaining) To Be continued Winner: Mordor Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Beast Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors